bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Bionicle: Das offizielle Comic-Magazin
Weiß jemand die Titel von Magazin 2,3,8,9,10? --- Nathanael1711 09:54, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) : Ich habe mich auf die Suche nach den Titeln gemacht (Ich selbst hab die Ausgaben natürlich nicht, dann wäre es ja zu einfach... :-/ )... Und nach ewigem Suchen und Recherchen bin ich auf eine simple Lösung gekommen. :-) Die Lösung ist einfach zu einfach, um einfach so darauf zu kommen. ;-) : Auf Comicguide.de findet man alle Ausgaben des Magazins, und von fast allen findet man dort auch große Scans der Cover. Dort kann man ohne Probleme den Titel ablesen. Ich habe die fehlenden Titel ergänzt. :Der Titel, der bei der Ausgabe 1 steht, ist übrigens falsch. "Sechs Helden, eine Bestimmung" ist laut Comicguide ein zweiter Nebentitel für das Magazin, der bei allen Ausgaben von 1 bis 7 verwendet wurde. Auf dem Cover steht aber auch unter anderem "Wie alles begann - DIE ANKUNFT DER TOA". Ich vermute also, dass "Die Ankunft der Toa" der offizielle Titel dieser Ausgabe ist... :Bei der Ausgabe 7 habe ich übrigens das Ausrufezeichen entfernt, da Satzzeichen am Ende eines Titels eigentlich unnötig sind, und das Zeug mit diesen Ausrufezeichen finde ich schwachsinnig und wie ein Versuch, die kleinen Kinder anzulocken, die im Internet auch an jeden Satz ein "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111" anhängen... Mit Fragezeichen ist das natürlich anders, deshalb habe ich es auch bei Ausgabe 4 hinzugefügt. :Bei den Ausgaben 20 und 21 finde ich die, öhm, "Grammatik" der "Teil-Angabe" merkwürdig - ich habe das jetzt so ersetzt, dass das einfach ganz normal in Klammern dahinter steht... :Bei dem Ausgaben 26 verstehe ich allerdings nicht, woher du den Titel "Maske des Lebens, Maske des Todes" hast. Sowohl auf der Titelseite, als auch in der Inhaltsangabe finde ich nur "Auf den Spuren der Maske des Lebenes". BTW - "Leben'e'''s" - soll der Rechtschreibfehler eurer Meinung nach übernommen werden? Der Fehler befindet sich überall im Heft, wo der Titel geschrieben wurde. (Titelseite, Inhaltsangabe (2 Mal), 2. Seite des Comics) :Zudem habe ich Ausgabe 29 hinzugefügt, dessen Titel merkwürdigerweise aber '''nicht' auf dem Cover zu finden ist, nur in der Inhaltsangabe... :Übrigens habe ich den ersten Absatz auch gleich nachmal überarbeitet und einen kurzen Abschnitt mit (meiner ;P ) Kritik am Magazin hinzugefügt. :Zudem habe ich mir noch über etwas Gedanken gemacht, das jedoch eine etwas größere Änderung wäre - deshalb wollte ich das nicht einfach so auf eigene Faust machen, sondern erst darüber diskutieren... :Die Sache ist, dass das hier die Übersichtsseite über die Magazine ist und zu den Infos der Magazine linkt... Diese Magazine haben allerdings "Comic " im Titel, und das ist falsch, denn die Zahl der Magazine trifft fast nie auf die Zahl des Comics zu. Denn das erste Magazin beinhält zwei Comics - "Die Ankunft der Toa" und "Tief in der Finsternis". Rein theoretisch müsste von hier aus also zu "Magazin 1: Die Ankunft der Toa" gelinkt werden, und wenn man noch die einzelnen Comics angeben will (was ich bei dieser kurzen Zusammenfassung aber nicht tun würde, da sonst die Übersicht zerstört wird) müsste man noch zu "Comic 1: Die Ankunft der Toa" und "Comic 2: Tief in der Finsternis" verlinkten. Mit dem zweiten Magazin geht das dann so weiter: Magazin 2 mit den Comics 3 und 4, uswusf bis zum Magazin 10 mit den Comics 19 und 20, das ist die letzte Ausgabe mit 2 Comics. Danach geht es einfach weiter mit Magazin 11 und Comic 21, Magazin 12 und Comic 22 usw. Bei Magazin 18 wird es aber schon wieder verwirrend, denn der Comic in dieser Ausgabe ist nicht "Comic 28", sondern "Comic 0" - die Zahlenreihe beginnt von Vorne und bekommt den Titel "Ignition". Das heißt, dass dann Magazin 28 zu Ignition 0, Magazin 29 zu Ignition 1 gehört usw. :Naja, ich gehe etwas zu sehr ins Detail; das Hauptsächliche, was ich sagen will, ist, dass die Zahlen der Magazine nicht mit denen der Comics übereinstimmen. Deshalb sollten die Links geändert werden, und die beiden "Comic"-Artikel, die schon existieren, zu "Magazin"-Artikeln umbenannt werden; und anstatt dass der Magazin-Artikel die Geschehnisse des Comics beschreibt, wird stattdessen der Artikel des jeweiligen Comics verlinkt. Ich würde dann auch einen Artikel als Übersicht über alle Comics mit ihren englischen und deutschen Artikeln, mit Erklärungen wegen des Magazins, und den entsprechenden Links und allem erstellen. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht ungefähr, was ich meine... Notfalls versuche ich einfach nochmal, es zu erklären. ;P Oder falls ihr es einfach nicht 100%ig versteht, es aber irgendwie sinnvoll findet, sagt auch einfach hier bescheid, ich mach das dann alles. ;P :Zudem sollte der Artikel in "Bionicle: Das offizielle Comic-'Magazin" umbenannt werden, so heißt das Magazin laut Comic-Guide seit Ausgabe 5. "Bionicle: Das offizielle Magazin" war nur der Name der ersten 4 Ausgaben. :Übrigens, wenn ihr alles bis hier durchgelesen habt: Bravo und danke! ;-) :-- ''Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 03:07, 30. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Hallo? ;P -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 11:43, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::OK, ich werde das mal machen. -- Nathanael1711 09:54, 12. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Übersetzungen Aus vertraulicher Quelle kann ich erklären, was es mit den deutschen Comic-Übersetzungen auf sich hat: Lego will nicht, dass "brutale" Wörter benutzt werden, damit das Comic kinderfreundlich bleibt. Statt Waffen muss es also Ausrüstung heißen. Kämpfen, töten, Tod, Schlacht, Krieg, usw. sollen möglichst vermieden werden (was ja gar nicht geht). Offizielle Übersetzungen (von Figuren, Waffen, us.) erhält die Redaktion auch nicht, der Übersetzer muss das so irgendwie machen und nachher heißt das Zeug bei Lego ganz anders. (Unsigniert) Welche Quelle? Hast du sie angeschrieben or was? Nathanael1711talk 14:14, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nein, ein Verwandter arbeitet bei der Panini Redaktion, der hat mir das vor langem gesagt. Deswegen steht da zum beispiel immer natürliche Ausrüstung statt Waffen bei den Steckbriefen. (Unsigniert) Dass in Deutschland grundsätzlich alles "verharmlost" werden soll ist nichts neues, das sollte eigentlich jedem bekannt sein; davon ist ja auch nicht nur Bionicle betroffen. Mit den fehlerhaften Übersetzungen, die in der "Kritik" angesprochen werden, sind aber gar nicht die Verharmlosungen gemeint, sondern beispielsweise die genannten merkwürdigen Satzkonstruktionen. Von mir aus dürfen die Waffen der Toa gerne als Ausrüstung bezeichnet werden (Waffen sind ja auch ein Teil der Ausrüstung), solange die Sätze in einem vernünftigen Deutsch geschrieben sind. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 09:14, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Comic 1: Sand von Bara Magna Von diesem Comic habe ich von BS01 erfahren. Gab es es auch hier in Deutschland??? Luzi41 14:17, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Einen Artikel sollte man schon machen, jedoch gibt es dann das Problem, welchen Namen er haben soll. Nein, die Comics erscheinen vorrausichtlich nicht mehr in Deutschland, man kann aber die Übersetzungen bei Brickshelf lesen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'''Skorpi]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 15:00, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wo bei Brickshelf, ich finde es nicht, kannst du mir einen Link machen??? Luzi41 16:11, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es gibt bereits einen auf Nathanael1711's Diskussionsseite.... Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:16, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal Magazin/Comics... Hmm, mir fällt gerade auf, dass nicht genau genug zwischen Comic und Magazin unterschieden wird... Das Magazin ist das, was eben von Panini rausgekommen ist, und die Comics sind dann eben die Comics selbst, wobei sich die Nummern auf die amerikanische Version beziehen sollten etc. D.h., dass Magazin 31.5, 35 und 36 nicht in diese Liste gehören (sondern z.B. in einen Extra-Artikel "Comics" oder so.), weil diese nie als Magazin erschienen sind. Oder bin ich zu pingelig? XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:02, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *wink* -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:41, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Du bist nicht zu pingelig aber ich denke das können wir so lassen, da ja alles fast den selben Sinn wieder gibt.... Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 18:45, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Und wenn schon - eine Umbennenung ist immer möglich... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 18:51, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 09 Comic - Auf Deutsch Ratet mal was ich habe BIONICLE Glatorian I auf Deutsch! Ich diktiere euch mal das Titelblatt : GUIDBOOK COMIC SAMMELKARTEN BIONICLE GLATORIAN I INHALT: "DIE QUERUNG" KAPITEL: 1 NEUE SPANNENDE GESCHICHTEN VON GREG FARSHTEY Es ist eine Sammelkarte von: Metus, Strakk, Atakus und Skrall genauso wie die Übersetzung des Magazins Sandwüsten von Bara Magna darin. Außerdem Tolle Rätzel und vieles mehr.Ich habe es bei meinem Zeitschrifftenladen gekauft. Toa nuriamer 18:42, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was? Wirklich? Hast du noch mehr Informationen? ZB. Welcher Verlag? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:13, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja es ist wirklich wahr, ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Der Verlag ist außerdem AMEET. Jedoch frage ich mich warum es nicht auch schon bei euch angekommen ist? Toa nuriamer 10:26, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das ist unglaublich! Da kann man ja direkt hoffen, dass AMEET auch den 2010 Roman veröffentlicht... --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 10:36, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) AMEET veröffentlicht auch das Buch Makutas Guid to The Universe auf Deutsch! Der Titel trägt den Namen:Das Universum von MakutaToa nuriamer 10:45, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du Fotos? Das würde ich als Beweis ansehen, dass du dir hier nichts ausdenkst. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:56, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Da ist ein Bild: thumb|left Toa nuriamer 15:39, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC)